kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
XGT-010 Neptune Spear
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= Designated as "XGT-010", the is Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua's personal weapon. It is created by Anzu herself along with the G7 Aqua Visor. It is analogous to the used by and G7 Icarus XYZ in their respective final forms, Genius Form and Jet Phoenix Armor. Modes This weapon has two modes: and . Design * : The Neptune Spear Trident Mode's trident. The spears are designed such to scrape even the densest of enemy armor. The two sides of the spear can be adjusted into the in Crossbow Mode. The bolts fired from the weapon contain , capable of dousing even larger-scale fires instantly. * : The grip of the weapon, not only can it be used to optimize attacks by recording and analyzing the user's habits and the enemy's behavior, but it also has the Extender'|ポセイドンエクステンダー|Poseidon Ekusutendā}}, the collapsible shaft of the weapon that can be adjusted when changing between modes. * : The secondary grip located behind the Aqua Tri-Spear/Aqua Tri-Arrow usable in Crossbow Mode. The motion detection system is carried and optimizes the behavior at the time of attack by recording and analyzing the behavior of the enemy and the habit of the user. * : The weapons' triggers located at the Aqua Shaft Grip and Aqua Bowgun Grip. Once a Fullbottle is plugged into the slot, pulling it will trigger a special attack depending on which Fullbottle is in the slot. * : A slot located at the bottom end of the Poseidon Extender for Fullbottles to go into when executing special attacks. All it has to do is take in the components of the bottle itself, and activate a special system for an attack depending on which Fullbottle is plugged into it. Finisher When a is inserted on the Fullbottle Slot located at the very bottom of the weapon, the Neptune Spear can use one of two finishing attacks depending on modes: *'Trident Mode' ** '|ネプチューンブレイク|Nepuchūn Bureiku}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of a Fullbottle other than the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and execute a thrusting attack. ***'Light:' G7 Type-S Aqua can send painful electric shocks at the opponent. ** '|スーパーネプチューンブレイク|Sūpā Nepuchūn Bureiku}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and execute a thrusting attack. *'Crossbow Mode' ** '|ネプチューンシュート|Nepuchūn Shūto}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of a Fullbottle other than the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and fire a powerful blast. ***'Light:' G7 Type-S Aqua shoots an electrified arrow in the sky, causing the clouds to darken and summon a heavy rainfall, windstorms, and lastly vicious thunderbolts are dropped upon the opponent at random positions. ** '|スーパーネプチューンシュート|Sūpā Nepuchūn Shūto}}: G7 Type-S Aqua channels the energy of the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle and fire a powerful blast. Notes *Not only the weapon is named after that from the spear used by the , the name is also taken from a U.S. Navy SEAL operation that led to the of terrorist leader, in 2011. *The design of the weapon is based on the from and the from . The Crossbow Mode borrows design elements of the . *This weapon is also analogous to the , both of which are weapons that are obtained after their users obtained their final forms through using a different transformation belt- the Gashacon Parabragun is used by after obtaining , the Neptune Spear is used by Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua not only by creating the device she needed to obtain her final form and the weapon itself, she obtains a from the backups created by Goro. *The Neptune Spear is the second personal weapon Anzu created by herself without any assistance from her younger brother, the first one is the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru. Category:Pole-arms Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Guns Category:Dual Weapon